warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Darkness
Transcript Queen Pra'mithia: 'The Proteans have entrusted us with the ancient Hand of Creation. The Network wanted this artifact badly-- badly enough to assault Protus and the Alteon. '''Queen Pra'mithia: '''We must find out everything we can about the powers of the gauntlet if we're going to understand what the Network is up to-- and stop them! '''Queen Pra'mithia: '''The WarpGuardians have brought the Star Knight Opie-Juan obard, and his lore and skill with the Uniforce may help us find the answers we seek. Will you bring the Hand of Creation to him? *MEET OPIE-JUAN! *Back '''Hans Olo: '! I've been looking around for you for hours! '''You: '''Really? What's, wrong, Hans? '''Hans Olo: Come with me to the viewing deck -- Someone needs to see you right away! Opie-Juan: 'Hello again, . Thanks again for finding our friend, Hans. '''You: '''Hans made it sound pretty urgent. Is something wrong? '''Opie-Juan: '''I don't know. I hope not-- but it's not ME you're here to see. There's someone that needs a little help from the Uni-Force to appear this deep in space! '''Opie-Juan: '''Allow me a few seconds as I help him materialize... ''The Eternal, Garavin, appears. 'Garavin: ', I hope my materialization wasn't too shocking for you. The lack of magic in space makes it difficult for me to appear on my own. 'Garavin: '''There is little time for me to impart the information I must-- I sense danger approaches. Listen carefully... '''You: '''What can I do for you, Eternal? '''Garavin: '''You now possess the Hand of Creation, do you not? Given to you to protect the Proteans? '''You: '''I sure do! I suppose I proved myself worthy of protecting it. It's some kind of treasure for the Proteans... '''Garavin: '''It is much more than that. Since I died and passed into the Ethereal Realm, I have become aware of how many seemingly unrelated things are indeed tied together. '''Garavin: '''Thought I do not know what exactly the Hand is - it has existed so long that its origins are fogged in the depths of galactic time-- I have discovered one of the Hand's functions. '''Garavin: '''It is a compass -- though it does not point "North." We must activate it so that it can show us the way to what it deems is important. '''You: '''What IT thinks is important? Is the Hand ALIVE or something? '''Garavin: '''No, I don't believe so. But it was given purpose-- programmed-- by something, VERY long ago. '''You: '''Ahhh... and the only way to find out more is to help the programming run its course. Okay... Let's do this. '''Garavin: '''First, I imagine you should put the Hand of Creation on... ''You put on the Hand of Creation. '''You: '''Now what, Eternal? '''Garavin: '''Now... I am not sure. '''Hand of Creation: '''NOW, WHOEVER WIELDS ME MUST ANSWER 3 QUESTIONS TO PROVE THEIR IDENTITY. '''You: '''The Hand's talking!! '''Hans: Maybe you'd better do what it says!! Hand of Creation: 'BEGIN... NOW! ''What is the name of the robot duplicate that Zorbak the Moglin put on board the LSS Alteon? '' *''Zardoz *''Zorboz'' *''Zhivago'' *''Nodoz'' On what planet did you first see the Hand of Creation? '' *''Proyus *''Prong'' *''Bolus'' *''Protus'' Who actually gave you the Hand of Creation for safekeeping? '' *''General Leet *''Cookie Monster'' *''Queen Pra'Mithia'' *''Elvis'' If you get a question incorrect: '' ''"You got that answer wrong! Try again..." '''Garavin: '''It... is a map! The Hand is showing us the way to where we must next go!! '''Sgt. Lucky: Sergeant Gibbs reporting to LSS Alteon-- So far patrol is uneventful. Sgt. Lucky: But it sure does work up an appetite! Can I get someone to send me today's mess hall menu?? Sgt. Lucky: Uhhh... Hold on to that menu, would you? *gulp* Sgt. Lucky: Sergeant Gibbs to LSS Alteon... I was just blown up by some Defilers. Over. Alguilos Prison Tower... World of Purgos Veritos: It has begun... Garavin: It is showing us a nebula-- young by galactic standards of time... but old enough that it has existed for as long as many of the intelligent races. It is called the Cryptic Veil. Garavin: It is there you must go. The Hand needs you to see what lies beyond the Cryptic Veil. You: So the Hand will just-- tell me what I have to do next? After we get to the Cryptic Veil? Mission Debriefing The LSS Alteon is under attack by a squadron of Defiler ships! Now that you have discovered the purpose of the Hand of Creation, I don't believe it is mere coincidence that the Defilers attack. My guess is that when you activated the Hand, Defilers picked up some kind of signal and homed in on it. Now, we have to fight off the Defilers before we can journey to the Cryptic Veil! Rewards Weapons *WarShovel 15K *WarShovel 5K *WarShovel 20K *WarShovel 10K *WarShovel 30K *WarShovel 40K Category:Missions